Cullen Bloodstone (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Ulysses Bloodstone (father, deceased); Elise Bloodstone (mother, deceased); Elsa Bloodstone (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bagalia; formerly mobile; Murderworld; Braddock Manor, England; Bloodstone Curios, Boston, Massachusetts; | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human cursed with a monstrous form and bearing the Bloodgem Ring | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena #1 | HistoryText = Origin Cullen Bloodstone is the youngest member of the famous monster hunting family, the son of Ulysses Bloodstone and Elise Bloodstone and younger brother of Elsa Bloodstone. On Cullen's tenth birthday, Ulysses took Cullen on a camping trip to the Black Realm of Klimtor. After teaching him some hunting and combat skills, Ulysses left Cullen to spend the night alone in Klimtor with a plan to return in the morning. Unfortunately, Ullysses was unexpectedly killed. Although Cullen remained in Klimtor for twenty-seven months, he only recalled the first six months. Believing Cullen to be at a boarding school, Elsa did not go in search of him. It wasn't until Elsa returned to Bloodstone Manor one night to restock on traps that she came across a possessed Cullen who quickly transformed into a rampaging monster. Luckily, Elsa was able to subdue him with the Bloodgem though not before leveling their home. ]] Because of his new condition, Elsa decided to enroll Cullen in the Braddock Academy. Elsa also gave Cullen a ring set with a Bloodgem to prevent him from transforming into his monstrous form again. Upon arriving at the Academy he met and became close friends with Aiden. Eventually Cullen developed a secret crush on Aiden. Although brilliant, Cullen tried very hard to be unpopular and distance himself from others. ]] Murderworld Along with four of his fellow Braddock Academy students, and eleven others, Cullen was captured and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. Originally, Cullen journeyed out with his classmates. During their journey to the Arcade's safe zone, Cullen was paired with Aiden and Nara when they were separated from the rest of their party. The remaining Braddock Academy students were joined by Cammi, and the Runaways Nico and Chase. Cullen almost immediately found some kinship in the also brilliant and brooding Cammi. Shortly after reaching the safe zone, their group was joined by X-23, Juston, and Death Locket. Together they learned the truth about Apex. When Apex escaped, Cullen was sent with the others by Nico to the beach where Hazmat and Reptil were residing. After regrouping on the beach, the group decided to try to save Nico and stop Apex. Unfortunately, their group was wittled down until they were all dowsed with Trigger Scent and attacked by a berserker X-23. To save Aiden and the others, Cullen removed his Bloodgem Ring to transform into his monstrous self and battled X-23. Cullen was eventually subdued after Reptil, Chase and Nico returned and Nara sacrificed herself to return him to normal. Near the finishing ends of Murderworld, Cullen manage to survive. However he suffered severe wounds towards the final day, but later rescued by Captain Britain along with several other super heroes. Post-Murderworld After Arcade released the Murderworld footage, Cullen left the Braddock Academy and began collecting information to find and kill Arcade. His search led him to the island nation of Bagalia. | Powers = During his time in Black Realm of Klimtor, Cullen became possessed by a extra-dimensional parasite called the Glartrox who bonded with his soul: * Monster Form: When not in contact with the Bloodgem, Cullen transforms into the Glartrox,the Glartrox feeds on the fear and anger of other beings and creatures as it does this it grows stronger with the more emotion it eats. Recently, under the tutelage of Hellstorm, Cullen has been learning to control and use small portions of the Glartrox's power. Cullen also possesses the Bloodgem Ring. This ring is mounted with the Bloodgem, given to Cullen by his sister. Possessing the Bloodgem Ring grants Cullen several powers including: * Darkness Repression: The Bloodgem suppresses the darkness inside Cullen and prevents him from transforming into a monster. * Super Strength: Like his father and sister, Cullen has greater strength than the average human. * Healing Factor: Under the effects of the Bloodstone boasts an accelerated regenerative process that enables him to recover from wounds at an accelerated rate. * Superhuman Durability and Superhuman Stamina: Like his father and sister, Cullen has greater durability, resilience, and stamina than the average human. * Superhuman Reflexes: Like his father and sister, Cullen has reflexes faster than the average human. * Superhuman Senses: Like his father and sister, Cullen has superhumanly acute senses. | Abilities = * Expert Marksmen: Cullen has shown a high degree of marksmanship with firearms and has been trained in the use of various weapons having been trained by his father. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * When in his monster form Cullen has no real control and tends not to remember what happened while in the form. | Equipment = * Bloodgem Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered weapons | Notes = * Apex mentions that Cullen is frowny and tries very hard to be unpopular. * Cullen has a not-so-secret crush on Aiden. * Apex describes him as brilliant and more formidable than he looks. He is extremely perceptive and was able to pick up right away that Apex was the reason behind Death Locket's attack and her motives. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Powered by the Bloodgem Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Weapons Expert Category:Bloodstone Family Category:Fear-Based Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability